Integrated circuits are being produced with diminishing geometries and increasing densities. Associated with the increase in density is an increase in the amount of heat generated by a semiconductor die per square unit of area, and also increased power consumption.
Increased semiconductor device power consumption and increased density translates into increased semiconductor device operating temperatures. Heat generated by a semiconductor device migrates through the plastic packaging material and can reach damaging temperatures, where sustained high operating temperatures can result in a decrease in performance of the semiconductor device or even semiconductor device failure. In addition, the high temperatures can result in a process of decomposition resulting in package cracking and eventual device failure.
Traditional methods for removing excess semiconductor device heat include liquid cooling, forced air cooling, coupling the device with an external heat sink, or a combination of these methods. Liquid cooling or forced air cooling can be difficult and costly to implement, especially in light of space limitations. Heat sink misalignment can result in a decrease in performance of the semiconductor device or even yield losses. Furthermore, the heat spreader is costly to implement given the additional material cost, and the cost of labor to attach the external heat sink.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient manner to cool a packaged device. What is also needed is a method of cooling a packaged device which can be easily incorporated into current manufacturing processes.